


Theater Dorks

by Izzbubs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Confused Oikawa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Flings, Heartbreak, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Questioning Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Stargazing, Theater AU, They're all dorks, chibi-chan, everyone is the same age, for simplicity's sake, hoshiumi is a good friend, jealous atsumu miya, karasuno oikawa, oikawa transfers to karasuno, school rivalry, teasing hinata, this is for my theater kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzbubs/pseuds/Izzbubs
Summary: Oikawa Tooru transferred to Karasuno High, which was one of his previous school's rivals. Realistically speaking- Nekoma was much more of a rival than Seijoh was. Seijoh was simply an up and coming school centered around their theater program, much like Karasuno and Nekoma. However, that doesn't make Seijoh any less of a threat... Their three-way rivalry was brutal, and neither school backed down when it came to claiming the throne as number one. This begs the question- will Oikawa be welcomed into the school? He had a presence on Seijoh's stage, and will that simple fact affect his new beginning in Karasuno? More so, will the drama club accept him?Oikawa meets the life of the club- their sunshine, and he questions everything he knows about himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @infantblue, the sweetest person I've met who shares a love for these pairs with Hinata, especially oihina ♡ couldn't have written this without you! like, seriously dude- thanks for giving me both the idea and motivation for this!

Oikawa sighed obnoxiously into the phone. He had just finished getting ready to head to school and had Iwaizumi on the other line.

“Iwa-chan! Don’t be so rude~,” Oikawa pouted, making sure to lock the door behind him. “Just because I’m going to Karasuno now doesn’t mean I won’t stop bothering you!” He teased, with a smile. Iwaizumi had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.. They both shared a love and passion for theater, and everything related. Oikawa had to admit, he was somewhat excited to go to Karasuno, setting the rivalry and Tobio aside. While his previous school, Seijoh, was obviously better- more eyes were watching Karasuno, as they used to be known as fallen champions yet they miraculously flew up in ranks- despite having no wings.

Rumor had it that the reason for that had something to do with a couple of first-years. Well, it wasn’t really a rumor. They’ve definitely made themselves known, but Oikawa was curious about the ones other than Tobio. There was one boy in particular that he was excited to meet.

‘Anyways…. Oikawa?’ Silence… ‘.. Oikawa, are you listening?’

Oikawa was brought back to reality relatively quickly at the stern tone of Iwaizumi’s voice.

“Ahh… Sorry, Iwa-chan. I was... Getting on my bike. Speaking of which.. I should probably go. I can’t talk to ya at the same time.” Oikawa giggled, and Iwaizumi grunted in acknowledgment. 

‘Alright. Talk to you later, Oikawa.’

“See ya!~” When he heard the click signifying that the other hung up before him, Oikawa let a hefty sigh go as he began pedaling. 

The boy moved close enough to Karasuno that a car would be unnecessary but far enough that when he thought of walking, his legs felt like jelly. It was a peaceful enough ride there, and he had enough time to stop for some coffee and a donut at the nearest cafe. He overestimated the time it’d take to get to the school, so if he kept going now he’d end up being about half an hour too early. Plus, he could look over his schedule before actually getting there.

Pushing his bike in the rack, he locked it and entered the building.

Huffing, he walked inside whilst rubbing his hands together. It wasn’t that cold but it was still autumn, after all. It was a little chilly but his jacket helped. The smell of pastries and coffee smacked him in the nose when he took a step inside. Smiling gently, he looked around and noticed that he was the only one in there at the moment. If this was a common reoccurrence, then he could get used to this.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The woman on front asked with a kind smile. 

“Ahh... Just a large iced mocha and a glazed donut, please?” Oikawa flashed a smile at her and she just smiled back. 

“Of course!” She rang him up at looked up at him with the same smile. “That’ll be $6.58.” Oikawa fished out a ten and gave it to her, receiving $3.42 back. “You know, other than Hinata, you’re the only one who comes this early.” She paused. “Ah sorry, do you know him? He’s a frequent here. Small, orange hair? Highschool…?” The boy swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I… Know of him,” Oikawa answered, not knowing exactly where the conversation was going as he waited for his order. “Does he live around here?” Oikawa asked, knowing he goes to Karasuno. Though he didn’t know if he lived close or not.

“Yeah, I’d say so. He usually comes riding a bike, much like yourself,” She hummed, watching her coworker put out the drink and donut. “Goes to Karasuno so he drops by in the morning.”

Oikawa hummed as he grabbed his order, and nodded at the cashier before going to sit down. 

Sipping the coffee, he took out his class schedule and studied it, along with the school map that he got mailed to him. Taking out a pen, he circled the classes he needed to go and numbered them in order. Though, the map itself was considerably confusing so he had to look at it as if he was trying to solve a maze.

While he was trying to make sense of the lines that he’s half-convinced are just randomly placed, the cafe door opened and Hinata Shouyou walked in. 

Oikawa was unable to tear his gaze away for a good moment, entranced by the way his hair bounced and how his eyes sparkled when he engaged in a conversation with the same woman Oikawa was just speaking to. Who knew the shrimp was so pretty? The woman cracked a joke and Hinata...

His laugh. Dear lord, his laugh.

He was only able to look away when Hinata looked in his direction. When they met eye contact for about 0.005 seconds, Oikawa looked back down at his papers. 

Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden? Why did he get so flustered when he only looked at the other? … Was he getting sick?

“Hey!! I’ve never seen you around before!” Hinata grinned and sat down across from him with a coffee in hand. What? Was he staring long enough for his drink to get made? Oikawa dubbed himself as pathetic.

“Um... That’s because I just moved here.” Oikawa stated, to which Hinata snorted.

“Well, I assumed that. I know everyone around here,” He teased, but he glanced down at his papers. The tangerine boy’s eyes immediately lit up as he stood up and relocated himself semi-behind Oikawa, getting a better look at his schedule. “Not only did you just move here, but you’re also coming to Karasuno??” Hinata exclaimed, leaning in towards the table. His hand was holding the back of Oikawa’s seat as he pointed to a class.

“You’ll love her. She doesn’t mess around, but if you do your work you’ll do good.”

Oikawa was able to smell Hinata’s subtle cologne, and the way that Hinata was just barely brushing up against him was enough for a blush to form. He couldn’t even form a response to anything Hinata told him... The worst part was, Hinata didn’t seem to be affected by their proximity at all.

Was he dying? He certainly felt like he was.

“The map. That map never helped me get anywhere.” Hinata snorted. “It was horrible learning how to get anywhere.”

“Oh. Yeah, it looks like they just put random lines and boxes here and there and called it a day.” Oikawa hummed, finally speaking.

Hinata laughed again, but it happened right next to him and he laughed because of him. Regaining confidence, Oikawa grinned, finally getting the push to begin a conversation.

“So, chibi-chan. What’s your name?” Oikawa thanked the higher powers for the confidence, and hopefully, it’ll last.

Hinata squawked at the nickname and sat back down where he was. “You too??? Everyone calls me that!” Hinata whined, crossing his arms. “My name is Hinata Shouyou!”

Oikawa snorted and rested his chin in his palm.

“Chibi-chan is cuter~~” He stuck his tongue out and Hinata gasped, offended. “I’m Oikawa Tooru.” He announced with an award-winning smile, to which Hinata grinned.

“Nice to meet you, Oikawa. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be late for school.” Hinata snickered, sticking his tongue out to mock Oikawa. He gathered his things, then left just like that.

Oikawa sat there, stunned for a minute. It felt like he had just had a conversation with the literal sun who was nice enough not to burn him alive. Though, he couldn’t figure out why. It was strange… Oikawa was straight. As straight as they come. He’s done more than enough experimenting to figure this out.

“Wait, what? Late?” He mumbled, checking the time. Panicking, he packed his things back up and ran out of the door, putting his coffee in his cup holder and the donut in his mouth.

Getting on the bike, he finished the journey to Karasuno. The grueling journey on a bike. He much rathered driving but if it meant seeing Hinata more often, he’d take it.

Speaking of which, did Hinata tell him he didn’t recognize Oikawa? That struck a nerve. Sure, Seijoh was a small school but that doesn’t mean he’d be unrecognizable.

“Whatever…” Oikawa pouted as he ‘parked’ his bike in the rack, locking it. Sighing, he joined the other students filing into the school. The inside was nicer than he thought it’d be, but that’s what you should expect from a powerhouse school. Pulling out the map of the building, he made his way to first period- thankfully on time as well. 

As Oikawa was introduced, he bowed to the class. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw girls blushing and whispering. However, a tall brown-haired guy sent him a weird look. His eyes raked over the seats and the smile faltered when he didn’t see a mass of orange hair.

Suppressing a sigh of disappointment, he thanked the teacher and sat next to the tall guy as per directed. There was a moment of time before the lesson started, so Oikawa bent down and grabbed his notebook.

A girl sat in front of him, and she turned around with a smile once he straightened up.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” She giggled and leaned on his desk a little bit, with a shy smile. “I didn’t catch your name… I was listening to music.” The girl hummed with an expectant expression.

She wasn’t.

“Oikawa Toruu.” Oikawa flashed his people-pleasing smile and leaned a little closer to the other. “Maybe you’ve heard of me?~”

“I actually have!” She giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m really into theater… I went with my friend to watch the plays you were in at Seijoh.” 

Oikawa’s gaze dropped to her red-tinted lips but was startled to be reminded of Hinata’s.

A blush erupted in his cheeks and ears and grimaced, looking away from the girl.

“I think the lessons starting.” He mumbled, completely thrown off by the intrusive thought. What was wrong with him? Oikawa only met the boy that morning but he couldn’t stop thinking of him. Hell, when he was actively trying to flirt with a girl when he was attracted, but instead he thought of the sun personified.

The girl he was talking to was thrown off, and she looked at him for a moment.

“R-Right…” She trailed off, turning around again. 

Oikawa let out a ‘tch’, as he paid attention to the teacher.

Stupid chibi-chan.

In other news, the day went by in a flash. He’s made a couple of friends so far, but he honestly couldn’t wait to go to the club after the schoolday. He’s already spoken with the teacher and supervising drama coach, and things were official. He was in… All he had to do now was show up.

Breathing in and out, he opened the theater doors and walked on stage. There were only two others there at the moment, and both eyes were immediately on him. One expressed joy and surprise, the other expressed irritation and disgust.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“Oh, it’s you!!”

Hinata and, of course, Kageyama looked at each other at astonishing speeds. They immediately questioned their mutual familiarity with Oikawa, and that was pretty noisy. 

“Excuse me?” Kageyama barked, putting his hands on his hips with a quirked brow. “Why are you so excited to see this asshole?” 

“I don’t think he’s an asshole!” Hinata rebutted with a pout. “Anyways,” his attention averted to Oikawa with a smile rivaling the cutest thing you could think of. “What are you doing here, Oikawa?” Hinata asked, approaching him, much to Kageyama’s dismay.

Oikawa had to look down to make eye contact. He didn’t mind, though. Though, it was a little staggering. In the cafe, he never got to actually stand with Hinata so he never could tell how tall he really was.

“I’m actually joining the club,” He answered with a small smile. “I hope we-”

“You are??”

Once again, two simultaneous answers with much different tones.

“Yoo-hoo~ Long time no see, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa only just now acknowledged Kageyama’s presence.

He didn’t get a response, Kageyama only turned around and took a drink of water.

‘Brat.’ Oikawa thought with a scoff. Turning back to Hinata, he thought of something to ask.

“So.. chibi-chan. Where is everyone, anyway?” Oikawa inquired with his hands on his hips. He took notice of how Hinata barely reacted to the nickname at this point. Turning to Oikawa, he gently scratched the side of his face in thought.

“I think they said they were gonna go do something..? I forget.. Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata turned to the one in question, who offered a ‘hm’ in response. “Where are the others? I forget.”

“Typical.” Kageyama snipped, in order to get a rise out of Hinata, which worked.

“What do you mean, ‘typical’???” Hinata whined, his face flushed. “I’ll have you know, I have an excellent memory.”

“I think they went with Ukai to pick up more supplies for Yachi. She wanted to start on the costumes.”

“Ohh. Okay.” Hinata nodded and turned back to Oikawa with a grin. “Didya hear what he said?” To which Oikawa nodded in affirmation, just looking at him. After a moment of letting their eyes lock, Hinata looked away first.

“Umm, lemme go get you a script.” Hinata broke the silence, beckoning Oikawa to follow him. They went backstage, and there was a pile of scripts. “Our play was chosen specifically for the drama club, so no one else can audition but us. You’ll be required to audition though… It’s a little weird time for you to join, Oikawa. Not that I’m complaining,” Hinata laughed. “It’s just that you haven’t even met anyone else yet and this is the performance we’ll be showcasing against Nekoma.”

Oikawa swallowed and took a script, shockwaves raking through his body when their hands brushed against each other.

“I… I see. Thanks, chibi-chan.” Oikawa smiled brightly, and Hinata smiled back.

“Sure!!” Hinata beamed. Hitting him gently on the arm, he walked past Oikawa and back on the stage. Before he left, he hummed, “I can’t wait to see who you get!”

Oikawa stood there frozen for a moment but hurriedly followed the shorter boy out, opening the script to look at the description.

“Shou-kuuun~~~” A voice carried throughout the stage and it made Oikawa’s heart sink as he looked up to see some guy with blonde hair, reaching out to Hinata. “I’m here with your snacks! How goes it?” He asked, sweeping Hinata into his arms, connecting their lips in a kiss. Hinata giggled into the kiss with a blush, and when the other let go, Hinata looked at the snack. 

“Awe, thank you ‘Tsumu! These are my favorite.” Hinata grinned, to which the other laughed and pecked him again. “I know~”

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat as an unbelievably painful ache erupted in his chest. Of course.

“But practice just started. No one is here yet except for Kageyama and Oikawa.”

Hearing his name, Oikawa straightened up and continued walking onto the stage.

The new guy’s eyes shot towards Oikawa, with a quirked brow.

“Oikawa?”

“Oikawa Tooru. I’m new here, just joined.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. If ya weren’t, I would’ve seen ya before.”

Oikawa suppressed the urge to make any other comments.

“Right…” He sneered, already not liking this new guy.

“In case you were wondering, I’m Miya Atsumu. You can just call me Hinata’s boyfriend, though.” Atsumu held his hand out for Oikawa to shake.

Oikawa obviously knew what their relationship was, but that didn’t mean that the confirmation hurt any less.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Oikawa jabbed, referencing the other’s previous remark, taking Atsumu’s hand and shook it. Though, Atsumu’s grip was tighter than necessary. What the hell was this guy’s problem? “Nice to meet you, Miya.”

Hinata, on the other hand, had been beaming about how his boyfriend and his new friend were getting along so well!

“Anywaysss,” Atsumu drawled, releasing Oikawa from his grip. “Are you practicing your play?” He turned back to the tangerine boy with a sweet smile. Despite what he just did to Oikawa, he seemed to really like Hinata. Oikawa assumed that it was a case of an over-protective boyfriend.

“We were gonna audition when Ukai and Takeda got back,” Hinata hummed. “Oikawa just joined today so I’m not sure if he’ll audition today but we’ll see.”

Atsumu nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. 

“Well, good luck, Shou-kun!” Atsumu winked and hugged the other. Hinata had to leap into Atsumu’s arms to make it a functional hug, and they stayed like that for a moment before he was eased back onto the ground. “I love you,” Atsumu spoke, kissing his cheek.

Hinata giggled and smiled up at the blondie. “I love you too, ‘Tsumu.”

Oikawa swallowed another lump lodged in his throat. He already sunk too deep. 

“You too, ‘Kawa. Good luck with auditions.”

“It’s Oikawa. Thanks.”

Atsumu laughed, putting a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“There’s no need to be so tense, ‘Kawa. Not like you need to be scared of me or somethin’.” 

Dear lord. 

Atsumu turned to face Kageyama- who’s been silent this whole time- he waved. “Hello and goodbye!”

“Bye.”

Atsumu finally let go of Oikawa and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “I’ll pick you up after?”

“Actually, I rode my bike here today, thanks though!” Hinata glowed with a sudden realization. “Oikawa, I can show you around town!! It’ll be fun! Whaddya say??” He radiated with such enthusiasm it was hard to say no. Oikawa glanced at Atsumu who stared him down. Suppressing a shiver, he turned back to Hinata and grinned. Atsumu shouldn’t be able to dictate who he hangs out with, anyways. Plus, Oikawa knew to respect a relationship. 

“That sounds great. Thanks.” He smiled. Hinata grinned back and encased the tall boy with a bone-crushing hug. Oikawa squawked and his face erupted with a blush, frozen. 

Atsumu now had been glaring at Oikawa. This time, Oikawa actually took the hint.

The one in question laughed nervously and peeled himself away from Hinata’s grip and patted him on the shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll go over with Kageyama. Sorry for interrupting you guys, and see ya later, Miya.” Oikawa did what he said, and approached Kageyama. Kageyama looked at the other expectantly, as he didn’t listen or pay attention to the three’s conversation.

“I wouldn’t usually engage in conversation with you but Hinata’s boyfriend kept staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable.” Oikawa whined, sitting on the floor.

Kageyama looked at him for a moment before sighing. “Yeah, he was like that with everyone at first. He just really likes Hinata I guess?” He commented, taking a swig of his water.

“I can tell.” He sighed, looking over at Atsumu’s retreating form and Hinata’s approaching one.

Oikawa was definitely gonna call Iwaizumi tonight and tell him literally everything that happened today. After Hinata’s tour of the town, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

"So basically, in this play, there's a king who almost dies due to an assassination attempt," Kageyama explains, reading the description. "So, the court decides to bring in a famous doctor to help the king recover. This means that the doctor will spend every waking moment with the king- during his meals, conferences, and even mornings and nights. The doctor shares a room, sleeping on the floor on a futon next to the king who sleeps in his bed. The doctor lives with the king, and they end up falling in mutual love but neither confesses until later in the play when the king invites the doctor into bed with him and initiates a kiss. After that, it ends with the king fully healing and the doctor gets sent home." Kageyama finishes, closing the script.

"Wait, that's it?" Oikawa comments, frowning. "That's... sad. They grow to love each other but then they're separated. Do they ever meet again?" He asks, opening his script.

"I guess not?" Kageyama frowns. "I don't know, that's what the summary said. They might meet up once in a while but I think this was supposed to end on an unsatisfying note. Or maybe they say something to each other before they leave so it's bittersweet."

"I hope so." Hinata pitches in with a smile. "It'd be sad to see their business go unfinished." He shuffled closer to Oikawa, looking over his shoulder.

"Right... Um.." Oikawa mumbled, affected once again by their proximity like in the cafe. He flipped to the end of the play before Hinata gasped and took Oikawa's hands, stopping him from reading the script.

"No reading ahead!!" Hinata exclaimed loudly, and Oikawa stared at him with a flushed face. 

"Huh?" He forced out, too fixated on the feeling of their hands touching.

"Oh, right!" Hinata laughed nervously, letting go and rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot that you don't know. Basically, in our club, we are forbidden to read ahead." He explained with a light-hearted smile. "It's just a thing we do. When we get our assigned parts, we like to preserve the surprise." Hinata hummed. "And now that you're one of us, you gotta do it too!" He'd cheer, clasping his hands together.

"Sure, but... we just read the description. There aren't many surprises left if any."

Hinata groaned.

"Just go with it!! You're with Karasuno now, you gotta!"

Oikawa couldn't tear his gaze away from Hinata as he softly smiled at the other's energy. How could a person be so cute? He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away."Okay." He laughed, setting his script to the side. "Alright, I'll wait to read it, then. Are we gonna get our parts when we audition?"

"I think so, yeah!" Hinata turned to Kageyama, who nodded. Continuing, Hinata asked Oikawa something. "How new are you to acting? Like, drama and performing?"

Oikawa gaped at him as Kageyama spat out his water and snickered.

"W-what??" Hinata turned to Kageyama, embarrassed. "What's so funny??" When there was a moment of silence, his gaze snapped back to Oikawa.

"So, you really don't know who I am?" Oikawa stared at the other, who only grew more frantic as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. The poor boy covered his face with both hands.

"No??? Should I?? I'm so sorry!" Hinata wailed, peeking through his fingers at him for an explanation. Which made Oikawa's heart burst at how absolutely adorable he looked. Why was his heart doing such things?

"I'm from Seijoh," Oikawa laughed. "One of the rising drama schools? Chibi-chan, I thought you kept up to date with the rivalries." Oikawa watched Hinata's expression change from being confused to horrified.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Oikawa!!" Hinata bowed furiously, and Oikawa reached out and grabbed Hinata's shoulders, stopping him from giving himself whiplash. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Oikawa chuckled and eased Hinata back up. "It's not that big of a deal, I was only teasing you." His touch lingered as Hinata looked right back at him. As if realizing his hands were still on the tangerine boy's shoulders, he recoiled. 

There was a moment of silence where Oikawa cleared his throat and looked away. Kageyama, of course, didn't say anything but he noticed the awkward air around him. Hinata didn't seem to notice anything was wrong as he grabbed his phone smiled at a notification. Oikawa noticed that too, and the swelling in his chest immediately deflated. 

The silence didn't last too long as the rest of the club walked in, and their eyes immediately flew to Oikawa. No one approached, though, seeing as they were about to get instructions.

"Ah, you're here! Good, good." Ukai grinned as he looked at the other two as well. "Alright, get ready to audition. We don't have all day. Choose a monologue, preferably one that you already know. However, if you find a monologue you really want to do, you can talk to Takeda or I and we can see if you can get away with being on-book for the audition. Along with the monologue, you will choose a song." Ukai explained, and Takeda noticed the confused expressions and decided to pitch in.

"While this is a play and not a musical, there's the occasional song that the doctor sings for the king, and there will be a duet between them. So, we will have to hear singing from all of you." Takeda smiled. "So that we can work out who's voices would match well." Seeing how the confusion was dissipated, both of the teachers smiled softly in relief. 

"Alright, get to it!" Ukai exclaimed, and everyone stood up but Oikawa, who sat there with the confusion returning. Where is everyone going? Welp. He'd probably have to ask Ukai for clarification. He was snapped back to reality when Hinata called his name.

"Oikawa, come on!" He grinned. "I'll show ya around! You must be pretty confused so we can practice together." With that, Hinata held out a hand to help Oikawa stand up. Oikawa took it and was pulled up with more force than he had been expecting. For a shrimp, Hinata had strength. That or Oikawa just wasn't that heavy.

"Heyyy, who is this guy?" A guy shorter than Hinata asked. "Is he new here?" Once again, Kageyama spat out his water. Maybe Oikawa wasn't actually all that notable.

"Yes, I'm new here." Oikawa smiled at the other. "My name is Oikawa Tooru."

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu," Noya replied with a lopsided grin. "Can't wait to see who ya get, then. I'll catch you later, Oikawa." He waved, meeting back up with one of the others. It was the guy in his first period, the tall one with brown hair. They maintained eye contact for a moment before he turned away to walk with Noya who was babbling about something the entire time. 

What was his problem? Oikawa grimaced. 

"Oikawa? Are you coming?" Hinata tapped Oikawa's shoulder, which shook him back into reality. Looking back at Hinata, he quickly averted his gaze to his script. Bending over, he picked it up and smiled at Hina.

"Of course, chibi-chan. Should we go now?" He asked with a head tilt, to which Hinata responded with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah!!"

From there, Hinata led him to a classroom after making sure it was empty first. Apparently, it was Takeda's room, and the teacher would let them use it for practice after school. They walked inside and Hinata closed the door behind him and sat on one of the desks. Oikawa followed suit and sat on a desk directly in front of the one Hinata chose and put his feet on the seat so they were facing each other.

"So... I think I have a monologue chosen but I don't know what to do for the song," Oikawa whined, leaning back onto the desk with his palms against the corners of the surface. Throwing his head back, his face scrunched up in thought as he stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts traveled back to the boy sitting in front of him. Looking at him again, he pursed his lips. "What do you think, chibi-chan?"

"Well..." Hinata began, now thinking too. "I'd usually choose a song to sing about someone you love." A slight blush dusted his cheeks, and Oikawa felt a momentary stabbing pain because he knew exactly who he was talking about. He didn't know what he felt for Hinata just yet, but why did it hurt so bad to think of him and Atsumu being together? "Even better," Hinata continued. "It'd be even better to find a song describing the love you feel for them." He scratched the side of his face. 

"That might be cheesy but," Hinata chuckled nervously. "That's just usually a good way to channel more emotion."

"Someone I love, huh...?" Oikawa mumbled, trailing off as he looked back up at the ceiling. "Okay... I think I can do something like that."

Oikawa sighed as he thought about the first encounter with Hinata Shouyou. He wouldn't call this love, but surely... He could channel some of his frustration into song. His frustration that he can't touch him how Atsumu can, how he can't run his fingers through his unruly, orange locks of hair without it being weird. How he can't bask in this perfect, direct sunlight forever. Oikawa glanced at Hinata again, noting his inquisitive expression. How he couldn't kiss, feel... Swallowing the lump in his throat, he straightened himself up.

He couldn't blame Atsumu for being so protective. Even if he didn't feel anything romantically or... whatever... towards Hinata- which he doesn't because he's straight- He could appreciate how cute his club-mate was. Atsumu was just being cautious around a pretty boy who may have looked at his boyfriend for a little too long.

"...Kawa? Um.. Oikawa?" Hinata's voice became audible as he snapped back to reality for the hundredth time that day. "Oikawa, are you okay?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah." Oikawa hummed with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm... I've been out of it today, I guess. Moving to a new school, and all."

Hinata chuckled. "I can tell." He teased, leaning forwards to lightly punch the other's arm. "Are you really, though? When I told you to sing about your love, you... You looked sad." He asked, retreating but still leaning towards Oikawa.

This question caught him off guard. Swallowing, he wasn't exactly sure how to reply.

"Um... I'm just..." Oikawa struggled, before pushing his hair back, trying to ignore how attentively Hinata was listening. That would just make it harder to be truthful. He was usually so good with words, but right now... That was far from the truth. "I think I'm dealing with... um... a realization?" He grimaced. "Unrequited feelings, and... Yeah. Plus that possible realization I don't actually know how to deal with." He finished the thought there, finally looking back at Hinata, who had the most understanding and compassionate expression. 

It made Oikawa want to scream. He was at his most vulnerable right now, and for what? He needed to hear the grounding words of Iwaizumi right now. The tough shit. Not... Not such blatant understanding.

"I get what you mean," Hinata offered a reassuring smile. "Even though I obviously don't know exactly what you mean but I hear you, and I... I've dealt with some... intense," Hinata paused, clearly trying to word things correctly. "Intense realizations myself. Honestly... Just be honest with yourself. That made me so much happier when I did." He grinned. "I met someone amazing, and he's done so much for me."

Oikawa's heart felt like it was trying to claw it's way out of his throat as he tried to fight back trembles threatening to overtake his body. Everything ached for more validation, and confirmation that he wasn't going insane.

"What.. what if you did way too much experimenting before you felt the way you do now? I've never felt so, so hopelessly, helplessly affected by this person. I- But I- I've never, ever felt this way towards a guy before? Hinata, it's so overwhelming." Oikawa's voice cracked as he clutched his shirt as if it'd quell the ache. It felt like he was dying. He also internally hit himself over the head for breaking down so easily. Though, this is such a powerful feeling that he can't keep bottling it up. This realization threatened everything he knew about himself.

How did this happen so goddamn fast? They met that morning and now Oikawa is alone in a classroom with him as he spills his heart out. He didn't even notice how his breathing became irregular as he tried to get himself in order.

"Oikawa, breathe with me. Okay..? Just... breathe." Hinata stood up and his hands found themselves holding Oikawa's fist. Oikawa took his advice and breathed in deeply along with Hinata. In, then out.

Oikawa uttered a pitiful chuckle as he let his fist relax, and let his shirt go. It was crumpled where his hand was just at. "I'm sorry. I... I just met this guy... in my class. We ran into each other when I first moved here," Oikawa lied. "Then the next day, and so on. Ever since then, I just can't stop thinking about him and it's terrifying. He's affected me in ways I don't even understand. It's really, really... frustrating and I.." Oikawa struggled to find more words.

"That's completely okay, Oikawa." Hinata was quick to interject. "Sometimes, it only takes that one person to make you feel something like that. It's okay to be upset over this. It's crazy and weird, trust me when I say that I get you." Hinata ran his thumb over Oikawa's knuckles, which made his face erupt in a blush. Thankfully, Hinata didn't seem to pick up that he meant him, and not some random, made-up guy. 

"Okay..." After Oikawa spoke, there was a silence that filled the room quickly. However, this time, it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Lets practice?" Oikawa suggested, looking at Hinata with hopeful eyes. The other beamed and nodded. Letting go of Oikawa, he made his way to the front of the room. "Are you going first or should I?" He then asked, seeing how Hinata looked back at Oikawa expectantly.

"Up to you!!"

Oikawa ended up practicing his monologue first, and then the song. As Hinata said, singing the specific song while thinking of him made it seem unreal. Even Oikawa recognized that this performance- albeit, it was a practice with only one other person as his audience- but it felt worlds better than all the other times he's thought of a girl while performing. He was definitely still into girls... maybe? He couldn't tell anymore. Love has never felt this intense before, but that can't mean he never loved anyone he's dated before. They felt real- they honestly did- but this was different. Maybe it was just intense because of the awakening of these feelings? His first love felt wonderful and otherworldly, maybe this was just similar?

When it came to Hinata's turn to practice, he was blown away. This boy... Was talented. Really talented. The monologue was delivered just right, and his voice was just... ethereal. Words couldn't describe it, and when Hinata finished and looked at Oikawa and noticed how much awe he was in, his face became red and glowing. They both stammered, for different reasons. Well, they were both embarrassed but embarrassed for different reasons.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!!" Oikawa exclaimed. "You're just really good. Almost as good as me." Oikawa joked, and Hinata snorted, swatting at him.

"Well-"

The door opened, and Ukai peeked in.

"Hate to interrupt but the auditions are starting soon... You two ready? Everyone is on the stage already." 

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Hinata responded, and Ukai nodded and gave them a thumbs-up before retreating. Hinata grinned, taking ahold of Oikawa's wrist. "Come on, Oikawa! We don't wanna be late."

Oikawa was pulled along by the other, as his brow quirked.

"What happens if we're late?" He asked with an amused expression.

Hinata looked over his shoulder at the other, and his expression was the stark opposite of Oikawa's- which made a shiver run down his spine. "You just don't want to be late. Daichi is scary when he's mad." Hinata answered. "Just... keep that in mind."

Oikawa was at a loss for words for a moment. Was he really that bad? "O-okay... Um... he's one with the long brown hair? He's kind of tall, right? Like my height?"

Hinata snickered. "You got tall and brown hair. You described Asahi. Daichi is the guy with the short brown hair."

"Ohhh." Oikawa hummed. "Daichi isn't too tall." He cackled, which earned a heated glare from the other.

"Coming from you, duh!!" Hinata exclaimed, turning around. Jabbing Oikawa's chest with a poke, he pouted. "You don't get to dictate who's tall and short! You're a giANT!!" 

Oikawa grinned and took the wrist of the other's in his palm and tugged him forward, bending down to his height.

"Then, what makes you a valid candidate either, shorty-pie? If anyone, I think it should be someone of average height. Neither of us is in that category." His tone was way more flirtatious than he meant, but he'd stick with it.

Hinata pushed Oikawa's face away, even he was blushing a little bit. They both laughed as he did so, and continued the journey to the stage that should've taken a maximum of 3 minutes. It's been 5.

"Shutttt uuuuupppppp," Hinata whined. "You're so mean, Oikawa." With a pout, he crossed his arms. 

Oikawa chuckled at the other followed by a dramatic sigh.

"I suppose I just couldn't fathom the struggles of the ones with shorter legs. My deepest apologies, my dear Hinata." He rested the back of his hand on his forehead and held the other hand out to Hinata. "Could you ever consider forgiving me?"

Hinata waved his hand away, laughing. 

"You really are a theater kid, huh? I'm gonna call you... Grand King, for as long as you call me chibi-chan." Hinata snickered. "I didn't think there was anyone capable of being more of a theater kid than Kageyama. He was called King in middle school, because of his stage presence."

"Huh? I mean, I guess... I guess that's fair," Oikawa pondered. "He was pretty okay at theater when we were in middle school, I never understood why he was called King when I left."

"Ah, you two were in middle school together?? That's really cool!" Hinata stared at him in awe. Was it, though?

"Is it? I didn't get to know him for long before I moved. I heard from my classmates back at Seijoh that the nickname was because he was more of a dictator or tyrant or something... Like an actor who was trying way too hard to be the director." Oikawa explained, furrowing his brows. "He doesn't... seem like he's a good dude." He had his reasons for not liking Kageyama, but why did Hinata talk about him with such high esteem?

"He's not like that at all." Hinata's tone changed as he stopped walking, causing Oikawa to do the same. "I don't know who those people are, but that was middle school. This isn't then anymore... He's a good guy and I'm glad to have him here."

"Alright," Oikawa responded simply. He didn't want to combat Hinata, as he was probably being truthful, but he didn't want or need to acknowledge that. He's always had to work so damn hard for what he has, and he clawed his way up to the best while Kageyama, just... What? He was just that talented already? Kageyama never worked for his spot. It just came to him naturally. It was such bullshit.

There was a heavy silence as they finally continued the trek back to the stage. 

The entire time, they didn't speak. Hinata was now having a good time with his friends, and Oikawa finally realized how alone he felt.

The auditions went by in a flash, and Oikawa's name was finally called by Kiyoko, who was holding a clipboard of the orders of names. There was a blonde girl next to her but he didn't remember her name. Taking a deep breath, and before he could go in, Hinata grabbed his wrist.

"Good luck, Grand King. If you get the part of the king, I'll keep calling you that." He grinned, and the smile was contagious. Oikawa grinned back.

"Sounds like a deal, chibi-chan."

He did the same for Takeda and Ukai as he did for Hinata. This time, it felt like he did much better than the practice. When he finishes, he smiled at the two and waited to be dismissed.

Takeda smiled, pushing up his glasses. "You did wonderfully. That's all we needed, thank you." To which the other nodded with thanks, then turning on his heel.

When he exited the room, he got a face full of Hinata's excited one. Chuckling after the initial shock, he gently pushed Hinata away by the shoulders. 

"Personal space, chibi-chan~." He teased light-heartedly, and Hinata wiggled out of his hold. 

"How'd you do??" He grinned and basically vibrated with energy. Damn, this kid was really enthusiastic. It made Oikawa's heart skip a beat or two. "Well, I was kinda-sorta listening through the door." Hinata then admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I couldn't help myself. So I'll answer my own question!! You sounded awesome! You really do deserve the nickname of Grand King!" The boy gushed, which attracted some attention, mostly from a guy with silver hair who giggled and Kageyama, who sneered. They also seemed like the only other ones there. It was already dark out anyway, so they probably went home after their audition. He couldn't really blame them, either. It seemed like everyone except Hinata, Nishinoya, and maybe the silver-haired guy knew who he was, so he probably wasn't the most popular person in the club right now.

Oikawa probably wouldn't want to meet him either.

"You think so? Well, remember our deal, chibi-chan. You can't call me Grand King if I don't get the part~" He chirped, putting his hands on his hips.

The one in question pouted. "I guess..." He frowned, before realizing something. "Oh! The tour of the city! Do you still wanna go do that?" Hinata tilted his head. "After all, it's pretty dark..."

Oikawa shook his head. "It'll be fine. Besides, we have to ride home anyways, right? It'll be fineee~" He reassured, and Hinata grinned. 

"Okay, let's go do that then. But first, do you want to meet Sugawara?"

Oikawa genuinely wasn't sure. He would like to know more people- especially these people, but what if Sugawara didn't want-

"Hey!" A new voice popped up, and Oikawa looked up to see Suga approaching. "I see you're fresh out of Seijoh and in Karasuno, huh? You must be exhausted," Suga smiled kindly, and ruffled his own hair. "I know I couldn't even survive a day, let alone a whole day including a club." 

"Ah, yeah... It was a lot," Oikawa responded, flashing a smile of his own. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

Sugawara grinned. "I bet. Well, I kind of need to go, but... I was just thinking I'd introduce myself before I went. I'm Sugawara Koushi, and I'm assuming you're Oikawa Tooru?" He spoke, holding out his hand for the other to shake.

"You'd be correct~. Nice to meet you, Suga." Oikawa hummed and took his hand, shaking it. "I hope we can get along."

"Same!" He beamed. Suga was like a star. Not as bright as the sun, but definitely similar. Oikawa would even say he's more mature than the aforementioned sun. "Well, goodnight you two. Don't stay up too late with the tour."

Oikawa resisted the urge to tease Suga for acting like a mom as he would with Iwaizumi, but decided against it. In fact, he didn't even have to.

"Sugaaaaa," Hinata whined playfully. "Are you our mom or something?"

Suga laughed, grinning as he ruffled Hinata's hair.

"I might as well be! You guys can't be left alone for longer than two minutes and Daichi can barely handle you all without resorting to scare tactics." Suga teased, before checking the time. "Alright... I really have to go now. See you guys tomorrow."

Oikawa watched Suga's retreating form, waving back at him normally whilst Hinata waved his arm frantically.

Once they were all alone, they stood in silence for a moment before Hinata tilted his head with a grin.

"You ready to go?" He asked, with the cutest expression known to man.

"... Yeah. Let's do it."


End file.
